The present invention relates to the field of acoustic measurements.
More precisely, the present invention relates to the field of equipment including an acoustic measurement device, the equipment being to be positioned against the body of a subject.
In known manner, medical equipment may include an acoustic measurement device having a plurality of acoustic sensors.
Document US 2008/0139893 discloses a vest having a measurement device with a plurality of acoustic sensors. The acoustic sensors are positioned in a line, on one of the faces of the vest, and by way of example they are interposed between two layers of flexible material of the vest. The acoustic sensors may also be positioned on rigid elements that are assembled to one another in movable manner. Thus, when a user puts on the vest, the acoustic sensors can be positioned against the user's body as a result of a pleating of the vest.
Nevertheless, those sensors are not suitable for taking optimum acoustic measurements.
One of the objects of the invention is to solve such a problem.